


War's End

by SmartyCat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena's thoughts at the war's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in its entirety (rife with spelling errors, diagramming lines, and scrunched word additions) in my date book while I was making note of all the projects I have to complete this semester. Scribbled across the first week of November. Obviously nothing ever happens the first week of November and I don't need that space at all.
> 
> Nope. Not. At. All.
> 
> I don't remember when I wrote this or even writing it for that matter, and since my date book spans the last four years it's no wonder. Still, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment. Not mine. Believe me, I could use the cash.

**Title** : War's End  
 **Date Completed** : September 4, 2005  
 **Genres** : General  
 **Pairings** : None (shocking!)  
 **Word count** : 274  
 **Summary** : Relena's thoughts at the war's end.

It would be a day remembered for a lifetime, a defining moment frozen forever in memory. Still crystal sharp and painful now, as decades pass it would fade into the warm embrace of amber, mellowed and gilded through the faults of memory but forever there.

It would be a day remembered for a lifetime, this day of peace, of ceasefire, forgiveness, and unity. But the major actors in this bloody play of history would be lost to time, forgotten by all except for those with the temerity to face the haunted eyes of a child soldier.

She would not forget.

Without fear she would look into those eyes and let herself fall into their depths. If her mother's shameful and forlorn expression and refusal to meet her daughter's gaze were any indication, her own eyes were not so different.

Ironic that souls must be lost in exchange for serenity. An equivalency of trade, a trifle of parity. Something must be given for something to be received. Things must be lost if others are to be gained.

So be it then.

The great intricacy of humanity was so easily shattered against the walls of hatred, bitterness, and warfare. The child soldiers would be discarded and forgotten, and the diplomats would pick up the pieces.

Let the pieces fit together again.

Let the child soldiers be forgotten, but, above all, let them be free.

And let the dove be chained in their stead that the battle hawks may soar.

She would carry the chains of peace and reconstruction not as a burden but as an honor.

And she would always remember their eyes.

 _Be happy now._


End file.
